


Lipstick Stain

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Akaki Hitsugi Ni Yoru Bansankai, Asagi and lipstick I mean..., Blow Job, Hiroki under attack!, M/M, surprise blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: This is “Akaki Hitsugi Ni Yoru Bansankai” era.  I was liberally floored by Asagi and the bright red lipstick so... I decided Hiroki should also be floored by it.  ;)(Originally posted in 2010 to the LJ account “enchantingmoon”)





	Lipstick Stain

——————————

"What the hell are you do-nnnnnghhhh...."

Even though the question was completely legitimate, Hiroki couldn't finish it. Not when his mind was very quickly wiped of all conscious thought by someone's perfect red mouth sliding against his very heated flesh.

Asagi had caught him in the hall. Literally caught his arm with one hand and forcibly pulled him into the room. He'd backed him into a corner and without a word, even before Hiroki could process what was happening, the vocalist was on his knees in front of him.

The half question came while Asagi was undoing his pants, tugging the zipper down and wrenching the fabric away from his hips, baring him rather fully in the cool air of the room.

Before he could finish speaking, Asagi's mouth as against him. Lips against the side of his cock, tongue flicking against it, coaxing him very quickly and almost painfully to life.

"Some.. someone could..." He tried to speak again, his mind reeling from the surprise of it all. He had no idea what was going on, no idea where this was coming from. The vocalist had barely spoken to him that day which was normal, but now this?

"Shh." Asagi intoned the noise before his mouth opened wider and his perfect tongue slid out, curling around the head of Hiroki's cock for a moment before retracting again. "I saw you staring."

"S...staring?" God that felt good. His hips twitched forward a bit and he let out a slightly guttural noise as the warm wet tongue flicked out against him in new places every few seconds, darting in slick strokes as one of Asagi's hands curled around the base of him.

"At me. At my mouth. The lipstick.." Asagi murmured between movements of his tongue, far more focused on the act he was performing than conversation.

That was true. Asagi's new costume... he looked like a whore. Really, he did. Everything from the boots to the corset to the hair to that..

Lipstick..

It was the reddest red Hiroki had ever seen. Red like poppies. Like those almost blinding geraniums that people perennially put out in gardens and walkways in the summer. It drew attention directly away from the piercing gaze of Asagi's eyes, normally the focal point of the vocalist. It dragged your eyes down to his mouth and kept them there. Hiroki's had definitely been caught there and now, apparently, it led to this?

"Bu.. but why..?"

There wasn't any verbal answer. Asagi didn't bother to speak, instead his lips pushed down over the head of Hiroki's cock, sliding the stiff flesh into his mouth while he sucked in hard enough to hollow his cheeks. The intense suction and the gripping soft heat of Asagi's mouth pulled a groan from the drummer. But rather than tip his head back, rather than close his eyes, Hiroki's head bent forward and his gaze was trained solely on the way Asagi's red lips were stretched around his flesh.

There were no words for how it looked. Asagi, normally so reserved and so proper... eloquent in speaking and conversing with others. Never forward, never crude... was on his knees in that whoreish costume of his, sucking his cock with a look of absolute bliss on his face. Like this was the best thing that he'd thought to do all week.

Hiroki breathed in gasped breaths that he sucked in at odd times. There was no reflex to breath like normal. His reflex was to watch every slip and turn of those gorgeous lips around him. His chest spasm-ed every few seconds, taking in only half the air he really needed, leaving him constantly breathless and armorless against the warm rub of Asagi's mouth and tongue, and the vocalist's hand that was moving to meet his mouth, covering the area of his flesh that his mouth couldn't.

Asagi did this too well. His mouth moved, his tongue curled so perfectly. His hand squeezed and stroked against him all while keeping his eyes closed and that teasing blissful look on his face. Clearly this was a position Asagi had been in many times before and enjoyed. There was nothing that seemed duty bound in the man on his knees. Asagi's legs curved out on either side of him to form an M on the floor, something that seemed almost cute. Slightly innocent. Asagi's free hand rested on the floor as the man leaned forward, all ruffles and vinyl clothing. A mesh of whore and sweet loli.

He was leaving traces of his lipstick behind on Hiroki's skin, he could see it as Asagi's mouth moved, teasing him and making his skin ripple as the coiling in the pit of his belly began. His laboured breathing turned to something like hiccoughs, groans and clipped noises of need as his muscles twitched and his hips flexed. Hiroki tried not to push forward, he tried not to force himself into Asagi's mouth but it was difficult. Even more difficult with each moment that passed. Even worse when Asagi's free hand moved from the floor to press down between his own legs. Clearly taken with the situation himself.

But how the fuck had they gotten to this in the first place? That was still a question on Hiroki's mind even as the sensation built up and up and up, promising the most incredible crashing fall when everything came together and he tipped over the edge. Why was this happening? Why had he been grabbed and pulled into this?

He didn't know. He couldn't think anymore, either... the question circled in his head but all he could see was his own cock inside of Asagi's mouth as the pretty man bobbed his head faster and faster over his flesh, making it impossible to think of anything except how hard he was going to..

"Gonna... gonna come.." He half groaned and choked out the words for Asagi to hear, expecting the vocalist to pull back, to finish him with his hand. But instead he was treated to a rather happy sort of moan and an increase in the pressure of Asagi's mouth.

He wasn't going to move..

Hiroki swallowed hard, panting in sharp painful breaths.

Asagi wasn't going to move, he wanted Hiroki to come just like this.. He wanted him to...

Everything in Hiroki seized up tight and he gasped, his teeth grinding together and hips flexing forward as he tipped over the edge, pulsing his release into Asagi's willing and waiting mouth. He could feel the vocalist's tongue, feel it lathing over his sensitive flesh, collecting every last bit of what Hiroki released before he finally pulled back. His lips traced over every bit of Hiroki's flesh and he slide away from him, coming together against the tip of him to make sure he let nothing go and left nothing behind.

Then one hand raised and fingertips were touched to his lips as he swallowed in a rathe rpretty sort of gesture. Hiroki could see him swallowing, see the bob of his adam's apple as he did it. Three times. Before humming out a note of approval and turning absolutely smouldering eyes upwards to meet Hiroki's.

"Wh.. why.." Hiuroki panted out, leaning against the wall to keep himself out. The roots of his hair were damp with the heat brought on by this. He was absolutely boneless, spent, panting and watching Asagi for some sort of signal or reason about why this happened.

Asagi, however, said nothing immediate. He got to his feet and stood in front of Hiroki for a moment, then dragged the tip of his index finger through the brilliant red paint still left on his lower lip.

"Because I wanted to." Asagi said quietly, his voice low and intimate as he moved his fingertip out, sliding it along Hiroki's lower lip to stain it the same red as his own.

Then, without another word he turned and walked out of the room, once again the stoney faced and picture of grace Asagi that Hiroki had always known up until twenty minutes ago.

It made no sense. Asagi made absolutely no sense. But as Hiroki licked his lips, he tasted the lipstick. One finger came up to dab at it, then held out in front of him to look at the reddish tint that was left behind. And he shuddered, just at that simple small little thing.

And he knew that whatever game this was.. Asagi had won.


End file.
